Goodbye my lover
by TheTruthIs
Summary: Un petit aperçu sur la fin de la saison 6. Très tardif, je sais .. Mais je n'étais que occupé à penser à Redjohn que je n'ai pas sû apprécier le moment présent au complet. Le jour où nous avons mangé une glace sur le toit, je me souviens de son regard émeraude, elle avait essayé de faire comme moi, lire les gens comme des livres ouverts. La seule chose qu'elle a dû voir en moi.."


Goodbye my lover.

Notre première rencontre fut il y a 12 ans. J'étais perdu, je n'avais aucun repère. Je me souviens maintenant de la valeur de ses premières paroles, de ses premiers mots échangés, de la douceur de sa peau quand je lui ai serré la main. Je me rappelle de ces premiers mots "Bonjour Mr Jane, je suis l'agent Teresa Lisbon, vous voulez me parler ?". Elle avait l'air surprise de me voir mais elle le fut encore plus lorsque je ne lui répondi qu'un simple "Hey". C'est sûre que de voir une "victime" comme on me la souvent dit, du fameux sérial killer, RedJohn, cela doit faire un choque, surtout que j'avais disparu de la surface pendant 6 mois. Elle avait alors repris avec une petit voix, timide mais présente.

Aujourd'hui je lui ai dit "Alors sourie!" Se sourire que j'ai toujours aimé voir, jusqu'à quelques semaines il n'a jamais été très visible. Et pourtant elle est tellement magnifique avec ses yeux qui se plisse un peu, ses faussettes, son visage devient celui d'un ange. Cette femme me fait perdre la tête.

"Cela sera notre dernière enquête ensembe, on peut en être content", ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais voulu dire mais elle l'a compris. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu besoin des mots pour nous comprendre ce qui est je dois l'admettre d'une grande aide pour un homme comme moi, qui même si j'ai une "grande bouche" suit aussi timide et muet qu'une carpe lorsqu'il sagit de parler avec des personnes qui comptent pour moi. Pourtant depuis l'enquête sur les voleurs d'oeuvres d'art ces simples regards ne suffisent plus, il lui faut des mots. Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de se Pike. Son "copain". Cet homme m'exaspère, à chaque fois que je veux passer du temps avec elle, il est là, il l'était également le jour où j'ai voulu lui dire que je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Que je le haie !

"C'est une enquête pour meurtre"

"Oui, bien .. Nous nous sommes déjà amusés avant, non ?" Heureusement que j'arrive à réfléchir vite sinon j'aurais eu l'air bête devant elle. Et comme d'habitude j'ai raison, et comme d'habitude je ressois ce que je veux ..

"Vous savez quoi ? Vous avez raison. Je vais sourire" Mon sourire est revenu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle l'aime autant que moi j'aime le sien.

Notre petite promenade sur la plage pour résoudre "l'énigme" aura été un grand moment. Je dois l'avouer j'ai plutot bien géré mon coup pour ça. La laisser croire qu'elle a découvert l'énigme elle même, pour lui montrer qu'en étant tous les deux c'est mieux que de se retrouver seul. Enfin .. Elle sera avec son copain, et c'est moi qui me retrouvera seul. Seul .. Jane reprend toi ..

Nous nous sommes touchés durant ce moment au bord de l'océan, sans l'avoir fait exprès. Je ne peux me contenter de ça, je veux pouvoir la prendre chaque jours dans mes bras pour pouvoir la faire rire, la consoller, la réchauffer, la protéger. La protéger ? Disons que ce sera pour la protéger de la pluie hein, parce que je reste derrière l'arme moi ...

Je revois son entousiasme quand elle découvre la signification de l'énigme, il était vrai et sincère, direct et franc, éclatant et magnifique.

On arrive à l'hotêl. L'hotesse nous donne les clefs, je lui donne la sienne. Elle a fui mon regard, je me demande pourquoi, mais je n'ai même pas le temps de trouver la réponse qu'elle relève la tête avec son regard qui veut dire beaucoup.

Je suis assis sur mon lit. J'attend qu'elle m'appelle. Je sais qu'elle le fera en même temps avec la chambre que je lui ai pris, la vue imprenable, la décoration, et bien sûre les trois robes que j'ai choisi pour elle. Une verte, assortie à ses yeux vert émeraude, une rose, avec un magnifique décolté en étant en "bustier", je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on dit, et une blanche, simple mais qu'elle rendra sublime en la portant. On sonne. J'attends deux sonneries pour qu'elle croit que je suis occupé. Je décroche et entends sa respiration de l'autre coté du combiné. Je sors un petit "Hey", aussi petit que le sien lors de notre première rencontre. "Jane, c'est beaucoup trop ! C'est bien trop pour une affaire"

"C'est la dernière ensemble, alors ? Rien ne sera jamais de trop."

"Les robes sont magnifiques." Ouf, c'est un soulagement qu'elle les trouve belles.

"Je vous vois au dîner." je le dis avec une voie assuré mais en même temps ravis et avec un sourire en l'imaginant arriver en robe. Je raccroche.

Je suis à table avec Abbot et Cho lorsque je la voie arriver. Mon coeur loupe un battement tellement elle est belle. Elle a choisi la robe rose. C'est ma préféré. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche tellement j'étais emmerveilé par la vue qui s'offrait à moi : Lisbon, Teresa, en robe rose avec un décolté, des cheveux élégamment coiffés, un sourire vrai et ravi sur son visage, descendant les escaliers comme une princesse. Je prend mon verre et lui fait un petit sourire. Elle m'a compris. Et me sourie en retour, génée. Je la vois parler avec l'hotesse qui nous a remis les clefs. Et soudain, je la vois arriver avec un air mécontant. Je suppose qu'elle a tout deviné, mais je me tais et fait l'inocent, juste au cas où.

Mon sourire d'avant s'efface. "Dîtes moi quelque chose, comment est-ce possible que vous ayez réserver la semaine dernière ? Deux jours avant que la lettre n'arrive." Sa voie devient dure et froide, elle doit être déçue .. Je peux la comprendre, je me suis encore joué d'elle et ce n'était pas correct, mais je n'avais pas d'autres moyens de la garder avec moi, le temps de pouvoir lui dire ce que je ressens. Je préfère lui répondre franchement, un mensonge de plus ne passera pas, celui-ci ne passe déjà pas. "D'accord. Heu .. Vous m'avez eu .." J'essaye de le dire avec un air 'happy' mais ma voie ne marche pas avec moi et me trahis. "J'ai écrit la lettre. C'était moi .. C'était juste une ruse mais je suis confiant à 100% que nous allons attraper le tueur" et rien que de voir qu'elle met du temps à réagir, je sais que ça ne passe pas et que je vais me prendre des foudres du ciel. Lorsque j'entends "Vous êtes un fils de p_te" je me rends compte que je suis mouillé et qu'elle est déjà en train de partir. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Tout est confus. Je vois seulement Abbot qui doit se dire que j'ai été stupide, et Cho qui ne doit rien comprendre. Ma meilleure solution serait d'aller lui parler, mais c'est également risqué.

Finalement je me lève et je la rejoind. Elle ne me laisse pas rentrer dans sa chambre d'hotel. Elle ne veut pas me voir, je la comprend. "Lisbon ?"

"Allez-vous en." son ton est sec et ne veut pas laisser quelqu'un répondre, pourtant je dois la voir, je dois lui dire, mais pas à travers la porte, en face.

"S'il vous plaît, ouvrez la porte."

"Allez-vous en !" cette fois si elle hausse la voie. Elle utilise cette voie quand elle veut faire avouer un suspect qui la met en rogne, comme Tommy Volker. Je décide de lui dire que je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas lui avouer mes sentiments si elle n'est pas en face de moi. C'est déjà dur de le faire comme ça, alors savoir qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être pas ouvrir la porte s'ils ne sont pas partagés, cela m'est impossible.

"Vous savez, je suis désolé de vous avoir dupé, je voulais juste .. heu .. juste .. heu .." Je n'arrive pas à lui dire que je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, mais si je lui dis elle va forcément me demander pourquoi.

"Vous voulez juste quoi ? Jane qu'est-ce que vous vouliez faire ?"

Et puis tampis, je me lance. "Je ne voulais juste pas que vous partirez." C'est enfin dit, maintenant j'attend sa réponse qui met longtemps à arriver à mon gout.

"Vous vous foutez complètement de ce que je veux ou ai besoin. Je suis juste une comodité pour vous. Vous m'avez utilisée." Ses paroles me blaissent, mais elles sont malheureusement vraies et je le regrette depuis longtemps. Elle ne me laisse pas répondre. "Il ne s'agit que de vous. Vous avez utilisé le-le meurtre d'une femme, Jane ! Vous avez essentiellement déterré son cadavre pour cette merde." Pour cette merde, c'est comme ça qu'elle le voit. Je pense qu'elle a raison, tout ce que j'entreprend est de la merde. J'ai tout raté, je suis un raté. Mais il me reste encore un peu de courage pour l'écouter. "Vous êtes si tordus en haut dans votres propre malhonnêteté, que vous n'avez aucune idée de comment agit un être humain convenable. Aucune idée !" Je ne sais pas comment le prendre. Je suis encore plus perdu qu'avant. J'inspire et j'expire et sort un banal :

"Je suis désolé." Banal, mais honnête. "Okay ? Je suis désolé", je veux vraiment qu'elle le sâche.

"Très bien, si vous êtes réellement désolé, pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas seule ? Allez-vous en ! "

J'attend. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, mon corps est là mais mon esprit est ailleurs, je me demande si tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, tous les bons moments représentent quelque chose. Maintenant elle a Pike.

"Je sais que vous êtes toujours là, je peux entendre votre respiration .. Laissez moi juste seule !" Je n'entend que le mot seule distinctement. Je prend une grande inspiration, et part en me disant qu'elle ne pourra jamais être totalement heureuse avec moi or son bonheur est primordial. Pike la rendra bien plus heureuse que moi. En même temps, il est plutôt beau, intelligent, gentil, attentioné, il pense à elle avant d'agir, il a du courage. Je lui envis cette dernière qualité.

Je suis maintenant assis en compagnie de deux hommes qui voulaient tuer le meurtrier de la femme morte. L'amant me raconte leur histoire.

"J'ai été lâche. Un lache idiot et aveugle. J'étais tellement envahis par la crainte et le dégoux de moi même que j'ai détruit la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé. Et le temps que je me rende compte de mon erreur, c'était trop tard. Elle n'était plus là." Ses paroles me font remonter des souvenirs avec elle. Le jour où nous avons dansé sur More Than Words du groupe Extreme, sa chanson favorite. Cela avait été un privilège qu'elle accepte. Mais je n'étais que occupé à penser à Redjohn que je n'ai pas sû apprécier le moment présent au complet. Le jour où nous avons mangé une glace sur le toit, je me souviens de son regard émeraude, elle avait essayé de faire comme moi, lire les gens comme des livres ouverts. La seule chose qu'elle a dû voir en moi c'était mon désir de vengeance, bien qu'il soit ailleurs à ce moment, il était présent dans mes yeux, et forcément elle avait dû voir mon envie a vouloir manger cette glace. Au CBI, le jour où j'étais entré dans son bureau sans frapper comme d'habitude. Elle portait une robe rose bonbon qui lui allait très bien. Elle était parfaite mais les mots ne sont jamais sortis, je m'étais alors réfugié sur l'humour pour masquer mon trouble en l'appelant " Little angry princess". Après avoir failli perdre un doigt face à Lorelei. Je lui avais pris la main quand elle était venue voir si j'allais bien. Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi, mais j'avais besoin de sentir qu'elle était là, avec moi. Je me souviens de son sourire lorsqu'elle avait vu le poney que je lui ai offert pour son anniversaire, et son regard si particulier, le premier dans ce genre qu'elle m'avait offert, c'était magique. Il y a encore le jour où je l'avais aidé en l'hypnotisant et je l'avais ensuite prise dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Ce n'était pas très démonstratif, mais cela avait été necessaire pour moi, pour elle, pour qu'elle sâche que je suis là. Quand nous avions couru sous la pluie pour rejoindre la voiture, nous nous étions tenus la main pendant une poignée de seconde. C'était un moment joyeux, où RedJohn n'était pas présent dans mon esprit, cela avait été un moment heureux. Quand j'avais prétendu vouloir voir sentir son sourire lorsque j'avais été temporairement aveugle. J'avais adoré ce contact, elle avait été gênée ce qui la rendait encore plus vulnérable. Après mes deux années d'absences, l'accolade que nous avions eu été chaleureuse et parfaite. Le regard qu'elle avait eu en voyant Abbot me donner un contract, elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait, mais elle était tellement belle à ce moment. Quand elle m'avait accordé sa confiance, en faisant le 'test'. Pour moi c'était une grande chose. Et elle l'avait compris. Je ne me souviens plus de l'affaire, mais nous regardions un spectacle ou un show, je l'avais observé quelques secondes quand elle tourna la tête vers moi se sentant probablement observé, j'avais été troublé mais je l'avais regardé droit dans les yeux pour qu'elle ne voit rien. Il y a aussi eu, l'accolade sur la falaise, en face du couché du soleil. Magnifique moment, gravé à jamais. Oui, je peux maintenant dire que je suis tombé amoureux de cette femme, qui a toujours été là pour moi. Tous ces moments ont défilé tellement vite dans ma tête mais en même temps très doucement avec tous les détails, que je n'attend pas une seconde de plus je m'en vais la rattraper.

Je suis dans la voiture d'Abbot, il faudra que je le remercie tout de même. Je tombe depuis avant sur le répondeur de Lisbon. J'ai beau lui laisser des messages vocaux, elle ne repond pas. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit trop tard. Trop tard, non ! J'accélère. Je cours à toute vitesse vers la dame qui fait les passages, mais j'ai oublié ma carte du FBI. Mais quel nul je suis, j'essaye tout de même de passer sans succé.

Je passe par derrière. Il y a un grillage. Est-ce un grillage qui m'empêchera de lui dire ? Non ! Ce qui me fait trembler un peu c'est que je n'ai presque plus de temps, l'avion a déjà la porte fermée. Je n'ai plus de solution. Je dois passer ce grillage, l'atterissage se fait ressentir, j'aurais une entorse, mais je ne m'enpréoccupe pas, je cours vers l'avion !

"Attendez !" C'est un ordre. L'hotesse me laisse entrer, je la cherche. Je la vois.

"Vous voilà.." je l'ai enfin en face de moi, rien que de la voir, me procure un soulagement immense.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ?" Ses paroles sont comme des reproches, mais je n'y fais pas attention, je dois tout lui dire maintenant.

"Je dois vous dire quelque chose." elle me repond tout de suite :

"Je n'ai pas envis de vous voir, allez-vous en.."

Et bien non, je ne peux pas partir, pas sans toi. Je décide de tout lui dire, mes emotions me dépassent et pendant que je lui dis ce que j'ai a lui dire sans flancher ou presque une larme coule. Une larme de bonheur car j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir lui dire.

"Vous avez raison, vous avez raison. J'ai oublié ce que c'était que de ce comporter comme un être humain normal. Je passe mon temps à élaborer des ruses, à mentir, et a manipuler tout le monde, pour éviter de faire face à mes sentiments." Ma voie a failli craquer sur la fin de la phrase.

"Et l'idée de me rapprocher à nouveau de quelqu'un me terrifie pour des raisons évidentes. Mais la vérité Térésa, ..., la vérité, .. c'est que je ne souhaite pas me réveiller le matin en me disant que je ne vous verrez pas." un blanc, les prochains mots vont être dur à prononcer mais nécessaires et vrais.

"La vérité c'est que ... c'est que je vous aime." Et voilà c'est dit, enfin, j'ai l'impression de voler depuis que je lui ai dit, depuis que Pike est arrivé j'avais l'impression d'être colé à la Terre aussi fort qu'un mamouth pourrait l'être. Et enfin je suis libéré.

"Ouh, vous n'imaginez même pas comment ça le fait de le dire tout haut même si ça me fait peur" je dit cette phrase tellement vite que je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle l'ai entendu.

"Toujours est-il que c'est la vérité, et c'est ce que je ressens pour vous .."

"C'est trop tard, Jane, c'est trop tard" que ses mots sont dur à entendre, mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que j'ai pu lui dire ce que je ressentais. Elle le sait maintenant. Même si je pense que je repartirai seul, j'aurais au moins eu le courage de lui dire.

"Oui, je peux comprendre, ça ne fait rien, mais il fallait que je vous le dise, et vous meritez de le savoir" Je suis soulagé, j'entend vaguement un 'mettez les mains en l'air' que j'execute directement, mais mes pensées sont pour elle, mon regard est pour elle, pour ses yeux, pour cette magnifique femme.

"Je vous aime Térésa" il fallait que je lui redise, elle devait l'entendre encore une fois.

"Et je suis content d'avoir pu vous le dire"

Je suis maintenant assis dans une salle d'interrogatoire ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai même pas fait attention où j'allais, à quelles questions je répondais. Cela doit faire plusieurs heures que je suis ici. Tout ceci m'importe peu, tout ce que je veux c'est la voir et savoir ce qu'elle en pense. Mais je sais que ce ne sera possible, elle a dû aller à Washigton rejoindtr son Pike. Si j'avais été direct, si je n'avais pas attendu, si je ne m'étais pas encore joué d'elle, elle serait surement restée. Je suis un pauvre con, oui Jane tu es débile, idiot, nul, un incappable, un cas désespéré. J'apperçois une forme qui s'assois en face de moi, je n'ai même pas remarqué que le mec de la sécurité est parti. Pourtant la couleur du haut de la personne me rappelle quelque chose, le vert, je lève la tête et la vois. Jane, ne montre surtout aucun emballement, tu ne sais pas si elle est là pour toi ou pour te sortir de se pétrain. Tu verra, il te suffit d'attendre, tu as déjà beaucoup attendu, quelques minutes de plus ne pourront te tuer.

"hey"dit-elle

"hei" lui repond-je. Sans plus ni moins.

Et finalement je me lance.

"Vous n'êtes pas allée à Washigton ?"

"Non" Soulagement de ma part, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir pourquoi. Mais elle reprend la parole.

"Vous pensez ce que vous avez dit ?"

"Je pense tout ce que j'ai dit" mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps de finir.

"Tant mieux" un petit sourire se dessine au coin de ses lèvres.

"Rassurez moi, on parle bien de cette histoire de draps ?" Je joue l'humour mon plus grand atout, mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela passe.

"Non, l'autre chose.." me dit-elle en essayant de ne pas sourire.

J'essaye de feindre l'inocence, de faire comme si je ne m'en rappelais pas, mais je me ravise vite.

"Oh ça."

"Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie." Me dit-elle en souriant. J'ai envie de lui demander pourquoi elle sourit si ça ne doit pas être un sujet de plaisanterie, mais je m'abstiens, pensant que ma remarque serai très mal placé.

"Oui, je pensais chaque mots de ce que je vous ai dit." Je le dit franchement, avec ma voie ma plus douce possible.

"Bien, parce que je ressens la même chose." Mon coeur s'arrête et repart, et loupe quelque battement. Jane, tu te rends compte que la femme que tu aimes, que tu as fait souffrir plus d'une fois, que tu as déjà trahis, trompé, manipulé, et qui t'as toujours pardonné, reviens encore une fois pour toi. Elle te repardonne encore une fois. Cete femme est vraiment la plus gentille, tu as de la chance de la connaitre. Je m'en rend compte maintenant, que cette femme est la plus formidable.

Je sourie, elle me sourie. Je suis sérieux, elle le voit. Elle me demande en murmurant presque :

"Dîte le moi encore."

"Que je vous redise quoi ?" Elle me regarde étonnée, j'aurais essayé de lui faire dire, mais je suppose que cela ne sortira pas tout de suite.

Et puis merde Jane, n'attend pas trop de la femme qui vient de te pardonner ta millionnème conneries ! Je me lève, me rapproche d'elle. Je la vois fermer les yeux. Je me dis qu'enfin elle est à moi. Que cela ne va pas être facil tous les jours mais que je ferai de mon mieux. Plus jamais je détruirai ce qui vient de commencer. Et je pose enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont sucrées et douces.

I love her.


End file.
